Con el viento a tú favor
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Un hombre haciéndose pasar por Battousai, un policía tras su pista y una mujer que busca detener al culpable de la deshonra de su dojo. ¿Qué podría resultar de todo esto? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **BUBU30** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con el viento a tú favor**

 **.**

Hajime Saito caminaba por las calles de Tokio después de varios años sin visitar esa ciudad. Y lo que lo traía no era precisamente el buen clima que ahí estaba haciendo, se encontraba en Tokio por motivos de trabajo. El ex-shinsengumi ahora era policía y lo habían enviado especialmente porque un hombre bastante fuerte estaba cometiendo asesinatos al azar, mataba por las noches e incluso a plena luz del día y nadie había sido capaz de ponerle un dedo encima; mataba a policías o guardaespaldas sin mostrar piedad y ocultando su rostro para no ser reconocido. Necesitaban a alguien como él para darle caza.

Saito había recibido la información de que el hombre que buscaban se hacía llamar Battousai, lo que causó cierto interés en el policía, aunque inmediatamente descartó que se tratara de su anterior enemigo, si en algo conocía a Battousai, él podría asegurar que no era un hombre que estuviera buscando derramar sangre inocente. Battousai era como él, seguidor de un ideal de justicia que no podía corromperse al punto de hacer correr la sangre azarosamente. Además, él conocía bastante bien el estilo de pelea de Battousai y las heridas de los policías muertos eran algo completamente diferente. En fin, sea quien sea, su misión era atrapar a ese impostor.

El policía se dirigía hacia la única pista que en esos momentos tenía, el dojo Kamiya. Cuando tocó a la puerta del dojo, una hermosa y joven mujer abrió. Habría sido una imagen muy bella de no ser porque al verlo vestido de policía frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere? — Preguntó la muchacha mirándolo desafiante. Saito levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la actitud de esa mujer.

— Mi nombre es Goro Fujita y he venido por el caso del falso Battousai.

— ¿Falso? — Preguntó la mujer sin entender.

— Sí, ese hombre que utiliza el Kamiya Kashin para matar no es Battousai — respondió Saito entrando sin esperar invitación.

— ¿Está tratando de acusar al dojo Kamiya de los asesinatos? — Preguntó furiosa.

— Claro que no, más bien pienso que es alguien que quiere perjudicar al dojo, ¿usted es la maestra? — Preguntó.

— Sí — respondió algo más calmada, cerró la puerta e hizo un gesto al policía para que la siguiera — mi padre creó este estilo de pelea, pero lamentablemente falleció — atravesaron el patio y llegaron al dojo, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron — como puede ver, el dojo ha salido muy perjudicado con esto del Battousai.

Saito miró las paredes y lo notó, el dojo ya no tenía estudiantes.

— Nadie quiere que sus hijos estudien en el dojo del asesino, como ahora le dicen — la mujer suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró, miró con enfado — atraparé a ese maldito asesino — juró.

Saito sonrió de medio lado al ver el coraje de esa atractiva mujer. Estuvieron conversando un largo rato, la chica, Kaoru Kamiya, contestó a todas sus preguntas y le entregó los libros del dojo, en él estaba escrito el nombre de cada estudiante e información sobre ellos, como edad, motivo del retiro, etc. Tal vez leerlos le diera más pistas.

Kaoru se sintió algo más cómoda con Saito que con los otros policías, era el primero que no la había acusado de encubrir al asesino y concordaba con ella en que el asesino quería perjudicar a su dojo.

Cuando Saito se marchó ella siguió pensando en lo que habían hablado, algo la había empezado a molestar, pero no sabía qué. Hasta que medio dormida recordó, como una epifanía un nombre vino a su cabeza Gohee Hiruma. El nombre del hombre al que su padre había expulsado por atacar a sus compañeros con un arma real, pero, por lo que recordaba Koshijiro Kamiya había inutilizado la mano de ese estudiante antes de expulsarlo. Mañana temprano buscaría a Goro Fujita para hablar sobre sus sospechas.

Goro Fujita, o mejor dicho, Hajime Saito, seguía en su despacho en la comandancia, leía con avidez los libros que Kaoru Kamiya le entregó, no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal hasta que dio con el nombre: Gohee Hiruma, por lo que decía el libro, el padre de Kaoru lo había expulsado después de inutilizar su mano derecha en castigo por atacar a sus compañeros con una espada real, yendo en contra del espíritu del Kamiya Kashin.

— Proteger a los débiles y no matar — dijo Saito con una sonrisa sardónica — vaya estupidez.

La mañana siguiente Kaoru se levantó más temprano de lo usual, no había dormido nada pensando y recordando cuando el dojo florecía guiado por su padre, se sentía una inútil por no poder sacar a flote aquello que tanto deseaba proteger. El golpe de Gracia la había dado ese falso Battousai, que asesinaba sin parar gritando a los 4 vientos que provenía del dojo Kamiya. Apretó su puño y salió del dojo, necesitaba ir a la comandancia de policía.

Kaoru corría de prisa cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador, se apresuró en su dirección y se encontró con él. Por primera vez veía al hombre que se estaba haciendo pasar por Battousai y que, además, ensuciaba el nombre de su amado Kamiya Kashin. La sangre de sus víctimas se esparcía por el suelo. El hombre río al reconocer a la mujer y le dijo.

— Pensaba acabar contigo, pero no imaginé que serías tú la que vendría a mí.

— Gohee Hiruma.

— Él mismo — dijo apuntándole con su espada, ahora la manejaba con su mano izquierda.

Kaoru sujetó la bokken que en los últimos días siempre llevaba consigo, y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a atacar a Hiruma, sin embargo, la diferencia de habilidades era notoria, Gohee rompió la espada de madera y lanzó a Kaoru, con fuerza, contra las paredes de una casa. Había herido su hombro izquierdo y sangraba.

— Es tu fin — dijo Hiruma saboreando sus labios antes de atacar. Kaoru cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Pero lo peor no llegó.

Ahora Kaoru estaba en los brazos del policía a quien había salido a buscar, sonrió al verlo y se desmayó. Saito miró a Hiruma y él, comprendiendo la fuerza de su rival, se apresuró en desaparecer.

Cuando Kaoru despertó se encontraba en su casa y la herida en su brazo había sido atendida. Se puso de pie con cuidado y salió hacia el patio. Ahí se encontraba Saito, fumando un cigarrillo sentado junto al pozo.

— Muchas gracias, de no ser por usted estaría muerta — dijo Kaoru sonriéndole suavemente.

— ¿Vives sola en esta gran casa? — Preguntó el policía.

— Lamentablemente sí — respondió con un dejo de tristeza — mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, casi no la recuerdo. Mi padre nunca volvió a casarse por lo que no tuve hermanos. Él era lo único que tenía, pero lamentablemente también murió. Yo, ahora estoy sola, este dojo es lo único que tengo, y ese hombre… ese hombre… lo destruyó — Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron por las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar. Limpió su rostro rápidamente — Lo siento — dijo mirando a Saito — intento ser fuerte, pero…

— No es debilidad llorar por aquello que nos hace sufrir — dijo Saito extendiendo su mano. Kaoru la tomó y el hombre la atrajo con delicadeza hacia él. Sin pensarlo mucho, Kaoru se apoyó en el pecho del policía y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, por su soledad, por la fortaleza que flaqueaba, por su dojo, por la familia que no tenía.

Tal vez era su soledad, tal vez el estado en que se encontraba, no estaba segura, sólo sabía que llorar en los brazos de ese policía la hacía sentir mejor, protegida, acompañada. Por otro lado Saito se sentía cómodo rodeando con sus brazos aquel cuerpo menudo, era un cuerpo cálido y se amoldaba bien a él.

El policía acompañó a Kaoru, hasta que ella se durmió de cansancio por tanto llorar, la recostó en su futón y se marchó. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Por la noche, Hiruma se encontraba sentado en medio de un dojo a las afueras de la ciudad, sus hombre lo rodeaban mientras él hablaba.

— Mañana, finalmente mañana destruiremos ese maldito dojo… al fin mi venganza se completará.

En ese momento sintieron un ruido extraño venir desde afuera, y uno de los hombres que vigilaba los alrededores entro al dojo con una herida sangrante en su estómago.

— Es muy… fuerte — dijo el hombre para después caer al suelo. En ese momento Saito entró espada en mano.

— He venido a acabar con ustedes — declaró.

— ¿Acaso crees que podrás con todos nosotros, idiota? — Gritó Gohee para después ordenar que le atacaran. Saito rió y se deshizo de ellos sin mayores problemas, Hiruma vio con miedo como Saito los asesinaba a todos sin ninguna dificultad. Finalmente fue por él, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la espada japonesa de Saito atravesaba su abdomen y subía cortando todo, piel y hueso, sin piedad.

Saito limpió su preciada espada y la guardó en su funda. Luego encendió un cigarrillo y emprendió el camino rumbo a la comandancia, debía enviar a alguien para que limpiara el desastre mientras él realizaba el informe del caso. Mucho más sencillo de lo que él hubiera esperado.

— Si al menos hubiera sido el verdadero, me habría divertido un poco más — se dijo a sí mismo mientras exhalaba el humo de su inseparable cigarrillo. Luego pensó en Kaoru, en sus ojos desafiantes la primera vez que lo vio, en la sonrisa hermosa que iluminaba su rostro, en sus ojos honestos, en su fortaleza y debilidad. — Tal vez, no estuvo tan malo venir a Tokio — se dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente Saito se presentó nuevamente en el dojo, Kaoru lo recibió con una sonrisa y escuchó atenta lo que el policía le decía.

— Entonces — dijo Kaoru — ¿Ahora volverás a Kioto? — Preguntó sin poder disimular la tristeza que esto le causaba.

— No — respondió el policía deleitándose con la sonrisa que la joven no pudo evitar regalar — hay otro caso al que me han asignado, al parecer un ex miembro del shinsengumi, que fue expulsado por su comportamiento, ha asesinado a dos políticos importantes. Además, me informaron que han visto al verdadero Battousai venir rumbo a Tokio. Creo que la ciudad se pondrá muy entretenida — el policía sonrió.

— Bueno, si luchar contra ese tipo de hombres le parece divertido — Kaoru se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

— Hombres fuertes con los que luchar no es lo único interesante que tiene la ciudad — respondió Saito acercándose a la muchacha — Kaoru se puso nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. — Kaoru — comenzó a decir el hombre — la posada en la que me estoy quedando no es nada cómoda, para una estadía corta estaba bien, pero si estaré más tiempo quiero un lugar más adecuado — miró a la muchacha antes de continuar — ¿Conoces algún lugar que me puedas recomendar? — Preguntó.

— Te… te puedes quedar aquí — respondió Kaoru algo ruborizada — la casa es grande y vivo sola, además, ya no tengo estudiantes así que podría cobrarte una renta para completar mis ingresos. Ahora sólo estoy dando clases en el dojo de un amigo de mi padre, y no es mucho lo que recibo de paga.

— Me parece muy bien, pero, una mujer sola viviendo con un hombre puede ser muy mal visto.

— Las habladurías ya no me interesan — respondió Kaoru sin quitar sus ojos azules de los ojos ambarinos del policía.

— ¿Y si las habladurías tuvieran algo de cierto? — Respondió Saito jalandola con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

— Yo… no… — Kaoru no pudo hilar una respuesta coherente, la respiración suave de Saito sobre su piel la ponía nerviosa.

— No te preocupes — rió él — soy un hombre paciente — en ese momento la besó, fue un beso demandante y apasionado que Kaoru a penas logró contestar. Ella se sonrojó con violencia cuando Saito se separó para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. — Por el momento me conformaré con eso — declaró soltándola — debo ir a la comandancia, esta noche vendré con mis cosas.

El hombre salió del dojo Kamiya dejando a Kaoru en medio del patio, bajo un árbol de sakuras, tocando sus labios mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba iluminando su rostro.

...

...

 **Último One-shot del año!**

 **Que tengan un excelente 2017**

 **:)**


End file.
